


apophthegmata

by Ennead13x



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, Short, originally a tweetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennead13x/pseuds/Ennead13x
Summary: adagium: proverb/byword, from 'compel towards' + 'to do'/'say', related the verbs for 'to heap/seethe/foam'. 'knowledge' with the connotation of folk wisdom.apophthegmata: a collection of adages
Kudos: 3





	apophthegmata

"It will be as is writ," the god declares, minding the scarred star as his fellows rest and regenerate.

"Head the calling," the oracle whispers, hoping to elevate her beloved beyond reproach.

"He's as I made him out to be!" the king claims, seizing confidence borne of desperation.

"You know what they say," the people murmur, wanting to avoid retribution.

"We would see through this revelation," the warrior cries, leading his men into watchful undeath.

"I did what you said!" he screams unto the unyielding beyond.

"It will be as is writ," the god declares.


End file.
